Behind Blue Lines
by Valdrein
Summary: The first ch is a song fic for Kai. I'm still here. Kai's dark thoughts are taking him over, will a team member be there to help him or will Kai keep pushing him away. Will he still trust Rei? A new tournament is starting in Russia.
1. I'm Still Here

DiscalmierI don't own the show or characters.  
  
this is a song fic, i may add more, it depends on you. If you don't like my story then give me feed back on what I can do to make it better, don;t just tell me I suck cause that doesn't help me.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Crimson eyes stood on the balcony of a hotel looking over the city of Moscow. 'I never I though I would end up back here......'  
  
Kai turned back into his hotel room. It had been three years since the world championships in Moscow, it had been three years since he had gone back into the abby, three years since he had remembered his past that for three years he wish he never had found.  
  
He turned and peeked into the bedroom which held three of his team mates. The happy go lucky blond, the quite one with his arm over his lab top, and the dark hair blader which was the reason he was here, back in Russia. When Mr. Dickinson called, Tyson was more then happy to accept the invite to a Russian Competition.  
  
Kai gave one last sigh before leaving the room and heading to the one next to it, his room. Well not completely his, he shared it with the black hair blader, out of the four of the Bladebreakers he was closest to Rei. Not that they were best friends, it was more of the fact that Rei seemed to understand him more then the others. Then again no one really understood him, they didn't know what he had to deal with, they didn't know what he had seen as a child, they didn't know him. He would hear his team mates at night talking about him, wondering why he was so hard on them, why he was so 'heartless'. Sure he had told them about the abby but not all of it. He didn't tell them about the punishments, he still had the scars. He didn't tell them about his parents, he still woke up with tears on his face.  
  
"They don't understand"  
  
He had to get away, he had to run, so he did.  
  
Kai grabbed his black jacket and run down the red carpet stairs onto the cold raining streets of Moscow.  
  
I am a question to the world, Not an answer to be heard. All a moment that's held in your arms.  
  
'They don't understand, they don't know me, they don't know anything!'  
  
And what do you think you'd ever say? I don't listen anyway? You ignore me, And I'll never be what you want me to be.  
  
'My grandfather wanted me to be his weapon, no matter what I did it wasn't good enough, nothing was ever good enough'  
  
And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, not a man. You can take me and throw me away.  
  
'I seem strong...........but I'm not, they see me as an adult, but I'll still a child.........I want my childhood, but it was taken away!'  
  
He ran faster down the streets, bumping into people, but he didn't look back.  
  
And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here all alone. They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.  
  
'Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei, I wanted to be your friend, I wanted to joke with you, but where I come from, being happy is a crime'  
  
And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change, They're the ones that stay the same. The don't know me, 'Cause I'm not here.  
  
'I wish I could show you myself, show you the child inside, show you the part that I have be forced to hide, but I don't know how'  
  
And you see the things they never see All you wanted, I could be Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
  
'The only time I ever done something right, was when I gave you black dranzer grandfather, for the first time in my life, I was proud of myself'  
  
And I wanna tell you who I am Can you help me be a man? They can break me As long as I know who I am  
  
'But, grandfather, you are stronger, you still have a hold on me, there is not a day that goes by that I don't look over my shoulder, I'm.......I'm scared of you'  
  
And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change, They're the ones that stay the same. They can't see me, But I'm still here.  
  
He was out of the city and on an old dirt road. He looked up and when he saw a lake through his watery eyes he sped up.  
  
They can't tell me who to be,  
  
He turn up the path and headed for the cliff  
  
Cause I'm not what they see.  
  
He was almost at the peak, he could hear the water hitting the rock face of the cliff.  
  
And the world is still sleepin, While I keep on dreamin for me.  
  
The rain fell faster, his jacket weighed down from the water was slowing him down.  
  
And they'll want to just whispers, And lies that I'll never believe.  
  
He skidded to a stop, one foot from the edge of the cliff.  
  
And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change, They're the ones that stay the same. I'm alone now, Cause I'm still here.  
  
He closed his eyes and raised his arms so his body made a cross.  
  
I'm alone,  
  
"Kai" Kai snapped his eyes open. "Tyson?" Kai looked around then focused his attention to the water below, their he saw the form of the black haired blader. "Kai your such a sour puss, lighten up some will ya"  
  
Cause I'm still here.  
  
The water showed the brown haired boy "Kai if your gone who will keep the team in shape, you know your the only one Tyson will listen to"  
  
I'm still here.  
  
A blond smiling face toke over the water "Kai go back to the hotel, your the one that holds us together, your important to us"  
  
I'm still here.  
  
The water was now blank. "Kai, don't let them control you, your stronger then them, if you do this now them your letting them win, don't give them that. The Kai I knew would never admit defeat. We need you, not for your skill in the dish, we need you as a friend, don't leave us."  
  
I'm still here.  
  
Kai lowered his head and let his arms fall to his sides. He gave one last look into the water below and headed back to his team, no, not team, friends.  
  
A figure watched the red eyed teen leave the cliff behind. "Kai.....let us in....."  
  
End, right now this is a one shot but I think I want to add more, review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Kai's realization

Disclamer: I do not own beyblade or the song in chapter one, I got the song form the cartoon movie Treasure Planet...........gee, you know your kool when....  
  
For thoese that wanted this to be a one shot........don't read its just that simple  
  
This was my first time at a angest fic or beyblade fic for that, I'm really glad that I got such good feed back, I was sure I would get at least one flame, oh and FYI I am not unstable or depressed, and I am not suicidal (so many times I read fics like this and they stop half way through cause there goning through depression), k?  
  
Clothes: its all from the thrid season since I like the clothes from that season more, gotta luv that scarf.  
  
Reviews kodoku Wolf I decided to write more cause I like were the story is going but I was going to make this a one shot so if anyone has any ideas or sugestions, I'm open. Your not the only one they asked for it to be a yaoi fic, I do read them at like them but I'm afraid that I would mess it up and if would be really really bad, I don't think I'm good enough to be able to pull one off but I might try it.  
  
Girlie G thanks for reviewing this, I didn't think anyone who read my inuyasha fics would like this but I'm glad you liked it  
  
Dancing Wolf again, luv to do yaoi, think I would mess it up, might try it. I did have a beta reader for my inuyasha fics but they were all comedy and I don't think they want to do this one so if anyone would like to be my beta reader I'm looking.  
  
Tai-writer I'm glad you liked it, thats probly the best comment I ever got.  
  
Yana18Mary Kate after this I do have an idea for another beyblade fic with Kai and Tala, thanks for the review, its always nice to hear ppl like ur stories   
  
LAST TIME   
  
Kai lowered his head and let his arms fall to his sides. He gave one last look into the water below and headed back to his team, no, not team, friends.  
  
A figure watched the red eyed teen leave the cliff behind. "Kai.....let us in....."   
  
Chapter 2  
  
The black haired teen jumped down from his hiding place and walked towards the edge of the cliff were his captain stood just seconds before. 'Kai'  
  
The rain had stopped but the water below still crashed against the rock face. 'This has been the fifth time I have caught you trying something like this'  
  
Thunder could be heard in the back round and the clouds moved to reveal the night sky. 'you were so close this time, closer then you have ever been........and, I'm scared'  
  
The moon shone its light on the youth below as he dropped down on his knees to the wet ground. "I'm scared that next time I won't be here to stop you!"  
  
Rei put his hands on the ground to steady himself, his whole body was shaking. He was shaking from a mix of anger and fear. Angry at himself because he felt useless, some many times he had tried to talk to the crimson eyed blader but each time he was shut down. It seemed the harder he pushed the more determined Kai was to keep him out. He had built a wall around himself that even Rei could not even hope to break. Fear, that he would lose him.  
  
'Kai.......why do you push your team away, they only want to help you, why can't you let us help you, why-'  
  
Rei looked up at the moon who's light reflected the tear that appeared on his face. "Why won't you let me help you"  
  
Unable to support himself on his arms he went into a sitting position. The clouds were nearly all gone by now. He sat on the edge of the cliff for a long time just watching the moon reflect on the water. 'I guess I should head back, the guys would freak out if they saw that I wasn't there in the morning, Tyson, Max and Kenny would freak, but Ka-'  
  
Rei was slowly getting up off the grass incase his legs decided to take a little holiday, but he froze in place when his mind went to his captain. "shit"  
  
Rei sprinted towards the hotel as fast as he could. Kai would be at the hotel any minute now. If Kai saw that he wasn't in his bed which he would cause they share the same room Kai would know that Rei followed him. Rei knew that Kai had heard him at the lake, that was the point, and unlike Tyson, Kai could put two and two together. 'Damn it Rei, how could you mess this up, if Kai finds out you were following him you might as well kiss his trust good bye'  
  
Rei could see the city lights, he was almost there.  
  
-------with Kai  
  
Kai had just made it up the stairs to his hotel room. Quietly as possible he made his way into his and Rei's room as to not wake up the other teens in the room beside his. He pulled of his damp clothes and got dressed into a pair of black draw string pants and black t-shirt. 'at least the others are still asleep'  
  
Kai flopped down onto his bed, he had run back to the hotel from the cliff and was still hot so he didn't bother with the covers. 'at least they don't know I was gone, wouldn't that be a treat trying to get Tyson off my back as to why I suddenly ran out of the hotel at 3am and snuck back in. The only person thet wouldn't bother me would be Rei'  
  
The was the first time the black haired blader entered his mine since he got back into the city. He was so careful not to wake Tyson, Max and Kenny that he had forgotten the fact that he shared a room with the forth member of the team. Kai turned his head slowly in the direction of Rei's bed half scared that he would see those golden eyes starring back at him wish questions of where he had been, but there where no eyes, no questions....no Rei. "Rei?"  
  
Kai got out of bed and looked around his room for any sign of Rei. He then made his way into the living room, the small kitchen, he ran into the bedroom with the sleeping teens, but no luck. Kai walled out of the bedroom almost in a daze, he felt weak in the knees so he leaned against the wall between the two bedrooms. 'at the cliff, when I heard the other I saw the faces, but when I heard Rei, the water was blank'  
  
Kai slid down the wall into a sitting position with his hands around his legs. He had been caught and he knew it, he felt like a little kid that had broken a lamp and was waiting for his parents to come home. He rested his head in his arms. Crying seemed like a good idea right now and he probably would have if he still knew how. 'why would he follow me, I though out of all of them I could trust Rei, but it seems I can't trust anyone'  
  
Kai jerked his head up, in an instant the fear from his eyes was replaced with one of pure hate. Something inside of him snapped and he was unable to think clearly. He ran into his room and got dressed back into his damp clothes. 'damn you Rei, you tricked me, I let you in, I let down my defenses for a second and this is my reward'  
  
Kai grabbed Dranzer off the night stand and ran to the balcony just in time to see Rei running into site.  
  
-----------with Rei  
  
Rei could see the hotel in view. 'good, I'm almost there'  
  
Once he reached the front steps of the hotel he leaned on the side of the building to catch his breath.  
  
"....Rei"  
  
Rei whipped his head around to find himself starting into a pair of dark crimson eyes.  
  
Nother chapter down, any my 16th B-Day party is tomorrow, oh yeah. Lazer Tag here I come   
  
sorry if not much happen or if its too short but I needed something to tie everything together. 


	3. breaking though

Disclamier : beyblade = no  
  
"I'm in a hurry to get things done, well I rush and rush tell lifes no fun, I'll I really gotta do is live and die butg I'm in a hurry and don't know why" heh, sorry about that but theres just something about that song, I luv it so much. You have to listen to it, it songs really hick (like me , my accent only comes out when I get mad or excited though) but it just that type of song that gets stuck in your head. anyone else hick out there?  
  
Holy peanut cakes, its been over a month?!?! thats nuts, heh, my bad..........don't worry I'll never leave a story undone, it goes ageist my nature, I have this story plus another one(I'm getting a lot more feed back from the other by the way hinthint)plus two quiz series on quizilla which I need to do some work on, I'm very very sorry for making you wait, forgive me? puppy dog eyes  
  
REVIEWS

----------------

Kodoku Wolf - I was only gonin to do it a one shot untell I got to the end and had Rei there, I couldn't just end it like hat, it goes agenst my nature. Beside this way if people like it as a one shot they can just stop reading and be happy and thoese that wanted more got that too. Oh someone's wearing the smarty pants that day.  
  
Tai-writer - geez, now u got me blushing, ' I plan on keeping with this story a while. I always liked writting dark fics but my friends use to give me the your-sick-and-you-need-help-look so I stopped  
  
Rejiita - thats great I'm glad you luved it, thanks I'm finally 16 zoom zoom zoom.  
  
LAST TIME

--------------------

Rei could see the hotel in view. 'good, I'm almost there'  
  
Once he reached the front steps of the hotel he leaned on the side of the building to catch his breath.  
  
"....Rei"  
  
Rei whipped his head around to find himself starting into a pair of dark crimson eyes.

-----------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"K-Kai" Rei stuttered as he slowly edged back into the brick wall of the hotel. Kai just glared as he stepped closer to Rei, he put both his hands on the wall behind Rei blocking any means of an escape. Rei shifted his weight as he tried to pull his gazed away from his captains. Sure he had been pined by his captains fiery glare before, but there was no fire, not his time. Kai's eyes were dead.  
  
"Kai I...." Rei's voice got caught is his throat as his breathing picked up. He could feel the fear building up inside him, he wanted desperately to run, he felt like a caged animal. Kai leaned in closer so that Rei could feel his breath on his face.  
  
"Where were you Rei" Rei shuddered at the erie calmness in his voice.  
  
"Kai...I..." Kai grabbed both of Rei's shoulders and pushed him hard into the wall.  
  
"Answer me" Kai's voice still held the same calmness but Rei come feel Kai's hands tightened there grip on his shoulders, he couldn't stop himself from flinching in pain.  
  
"Kai your hurtin-" Rei was pushed to the wall harder this time.  
  
"Tell me!" Kai had lost his clam tone as his temper started to rise to the surface. Rei could feel the brick wall cutting into him as a thin line of blood traced down his arm.  
  
"Rei!" Rei had his head resting on his chest with his long bangs covering his eyes.  
  
"I was at the cliff........watching you" Rei slowly lifted his head returning his captains glare, Rei was passed his breaking point. Kai loosened his grip, he was taken back by his team mates sudden change is his emotions.  
  
"I herd you leave......so I followed" Kai let his arms fall to his side, he knew Rei was there but something about hearing from the blader himself made something deep inside him shake.  
  
"I followed in the shadows as you ran down the streets........I followed as you left the city...........I followed you as you ran towards the cliff". With every pause Rei took a small step away from the wall. He kept his head down low so that his eyes were barely visible threw his black hair.  
  
"When you stopped, I jumped into a tree and watched........I watched you think......I watched you realize you weren't alone.........I watched as you heard me.........and I watched as you left". Rei kept moving towards Kai as he spoke, unknown to Kai Rei had lead him into a corner, it was his turn to be caged.  
  
"And you want to know something Kai" Rei gave smirk at his captain who had just realized that he was corner. "...this wasn't the first time" Kai dropped down to his knees, he wasn't expecting that. His breathing sped up and he went on all fours no longer able to support himself. Kai tried to speak but no words came out. He felt Rei's shadow cast over him as he started to tremble.

'this can't be real, this can't be happening, no, no,no'  
  
Kai was ripped from he thoughts, he felt a small vibration under his hands as he looked up. Rei was sitting on his knees barely a foot in front of him. His smirk was gone, replaced by a tear. Kai tried to make eye contact with the teen but Rei kept his gaze down.

"Rei" Kai cringed at the sound of his weak voice, but then again, that is what he was, weak. He felt tired, as if he was about to pass out on the sidewalk. To may emotions had surfaced too fast, and they were taking there toll.

Rei's eyes were no longer cold but shocked, shocked at what he said, he never knew he had that in him, it scared him. He looked up to meet Kai's half closed eyes. Rei watched as the teens breathing slowed down.

"Kai?" Rei got on to one knee as he watched crimson eyes start to close. Kai was struggling to stay conscious but he felt himself slipping away. His arms started to shake under his weight. Rei slid towards Kai and grabbed Kai under his shoulders just before he passed out. Slowly he moved the unconscious teen into his lap. The moon light was no longer cover and shined down onto the two teens, Rei now could see the tear lines down Kai's face.  
  
"It looks like your wall has been broken" Rei gave a sigh as he rested his back ageist the cold brick behind him. "Don't worry Kai, this is just between me and you" Rei moved a stand of hair away from Kai's face. He knew the teen couldn't hear him but it felt good talking to him. "Do you think you'll open up to me more?, I only want to help you Kai, I know you find it hard to trust us and from what we know about your past I can't say I blame you. Your past is the cause to a lot of problems isn't it." Rei shifted his weight so he was now kneeling with the crimson eyed blader in his arms. "We better get in before the others wake up"  
  
Rei put an arm around Kai's shoulders and the only under his knees as he walk up to their hotel room. Lucky for Rei the teen was light so he managed to open the hotel room door with out much trouble. Yes, Kai was very light, too light really, but that problem would have to wait. The golden eyed teen made his way to their bed room and gentle laid Kai down. Rei couldn't help but give a small smile before he too went to sleep.  
  
----------9am the next morning  
  
"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Tyson had just woken up, with out the aide of a certain red eyed captain.  
  
"I'm not joking, Kai and Rei are still sleeping" Max was still laughing at the shocked face of Tyson. Tyson ran into the kitchen to where the chief was 'attempting' to make breakfast, usually it was Rei that was in charge of the cooking.  
  
"Hey chief did you hear!"  
  
"Yes Tyson, I'm sure the whole hotel heard you" Kenny went back to his pancakes which were now starting to turn black. Max had smelled the smoke and made his way to the kitchen as well. "What is that suppose to be?" Max looked at the black lumps in the frying pan.  
  
"uh....breakfast" As if on cue the three teens stomachs gave a low grown in disapproval.  
  
"Yum" Tyson turned to see Rei looking at the 'pancakes' over his right shoulder.

"Why don't you let me take over before you burn the hotel down and leave Mr. D with the bill?" Kenny handed his apron over to Rei and the three teens went to sit in the living room half expecting to see the last member of their group.  
  
"Hey Rei?"

"Ya Tyson?" he didn't look up from the pancakes that he was trying to pry off the frying pan.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson's only repose was the sound of the frying pan hitting the ground.

"Rei?" Max took his attention away from the tv and looked to Rei.  
  
Rei gave out a sigh before he answered "His still sleeping, he pushed himself to hard training last night"

"Ptf, figures, he's so caught up in making sure that no one ruins his little pride by beating him that he doesn't care if he gets sick and leaves his team hanging, I mean the tournament is in less then a week, all he cares about is himself and being the best, he's so sel-"  
  
"TYSON THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tyson stared at Rei's shaking form with his mouth wide open, he had never heard Rei yell at him like that before. 'damn it!, I shouldn't have lost it like that!' Rei pushed his hair back as he turned to face the others with the best smile he could muster.

"Sorry guys, I didn't get much sleep last night, what do you say we go out for breakfast to give Kai some quiet time" Rei saw the others start to relax "besides, by the time I got that frying pan cleaned up we will have starved to death" Max let out giggle.  
  
"Rei does have a point chief, you really did a number on that pan" Max put his arm around Kenny and lead him out of the hotel. Tyson turned to follow them but Rei grabbed his arm and turned Tyson to face him.

"Look Tyson, just, just try and lay of Kai for a while ok?" Tyson was a little taken back, he never figured that out of him and Kai he would be the one to be told to lay off.

"uh, sure thing Rei" Rei gave Tyson a sad smile and when to join the other two outside. 'I have a weird feeling' Tyson gave a looked at Kai's door 'but, it can't be that bad, right?' Tyson gave his head a shake and ran out to meet the others.

"Hey guys wait for me!"

The End

not the end end, just the end of the chapter. we no cliffy this time , oh thats right tha last chapter was a little of a cliffy huh ', heh heh heh, my bad. I personally hate waiting for cliff hangers. Plz reveiw, if you have any ideas or ways i can improve my writing plz let me know  
  
FYI I am looking for a beta reader for this fic so if your interested let me know.  
  
ps, I'm not big in having every beyblade team under the sun if my fic, thats just too many people to keep track of. So tell me your fave or top two fav beyblade teams, cause if you don't I pick   
  
No one has a prob with the way i spell Rei's name right?


	4. Gunner on the roof

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad but true, oh wait Valdrein is mine

--------REVIEWS---------

Takatoe nokone - thanks glad you like it

Fallen Pheonix - as you know I did read read "A Phoenix Within", you don't like yaoi eh?, well I can't write it so its not gonna happen anyways.

Tai-writer - well so now you know, thanks for keep reviewing.

Sunney - he he, some one thinks my stories sweet, first time a got a sweet.

o

o

o

o

Yaoi of Non-Yaoi?????????????????

this is whats gonna happen, ch 3 with Rei and Kai is as close as its probly gonna get, so in your own mind you can make it friendly or romantic okie dokie? So you ppl can use your own imagantion! if anyone got a problem with that well to damn bad, besides even if I wanted to do a yaoi it would probly suck. I can't even do romance with a guy and a girl.

------LAST TIME------

"Look Tyson, just, just try and lay of Kai for a while ok?"

Tyson was a little taken back, he never figured that out of him and Kai he would be the one to be told to lay off. "uh, sure thing Rei" Rei gave Tyson a sad smile and when to join the other two outside.

'I have a weird feeling' Tyson gave a looked at Kai's door 'but, it can't be that bad, right?' Tyson gave his head a shake and ran out to meet the others.

"Hey guys wait for me!"

------------------End------------

Chapter 4

"WOW!, those ......girls...... are nut's!" Max panted as he leaned ageist the door to their hotel room.

"Your telling me, they tried to grab my hat" Tyson was laying on the ground in front on the stair case totally exhausted, he had to practically get his beloved red cap out of the dead grip of some crazed fan girl.

"WE LOVE YOU RE-" Rei slammed the large metal door to the lobby of the hotel.

"Hey Rei, nice to see you in one piece" Max smiled as the slowly made his way over to his terrified friend. "What's wrong with you?"

Rei pressed his back to the wall just as his legs gave way and he slid to the ground.

"Rei?" Tyson dragged his body towards towards the shaking blader.

"I saw, a girl, with scissors, wearing, a t-shirt saying, "The Pony Tail Will Be MINE!""

"HAHAHAHA" the three teens fell on the floor laughing, except for Tyson who was already on the floor.

"Shut up!" Rei stood up using the wall behind him for support. "This is all your fault anyway Tyson! We found tons of restaurants, but noooo, you have to drag us every where trying to find a McDonalds!"

Tyson slowly made he way to his knees, well actually he tried to make it to his feet but his laughter wouldn't allow it.

"Ah come on Rei" Tyson smiled unfazed by the glare that was aimed at him "we all survived right? What doesn't kill ya makes you stronger I always say!"

The blonde youth stood next to Rei using the same wall for support "Ya Rei lighten up a bit will ya?"

"Hmph"

----------------------------------On The Streets Of Russia-----

Among the thousands of fan girls 3 men stood in an ally across from the hotel, using the shadows to hide them.

"Did any one of you see him?" the tallest of the group asked as he pulled out a small black cell phone.

"No sign what so ever, what about you?" the fattest turned to the third who was holding a riffle (a riffle is a long and powerful gun, mostly used for hunting).

"No, I did not see him, but this does not surprise me in the least, from what we know of him, I would not expect him to parade around town pointlessly" he moved his riffle behind his back as a group of teenagers made their way pass the ally.

"Well that's just great! I don't suppose you want to be the one to tell the boss?" the tall man moved the phone towards the gunner.

"He is your boss not mine, I am only providing a service for the time being"

The taller man mumble something along the lines of 'coward' before pressing number one on the speed dial.

**what is it? have you got him yet?**

"No, not yet, but we found his team mates and now we know what hotel their staying in"

**Stop wasting time! I want him dead before the day is over!**

"But Sir? How are we suppose to do that?!"

**There will be a ceremony before the tournament today at noon, he will be forced to leave the hotel**

"Got ya boss"

**You better no mess this up! You know what I do to those who disappoint me**

click

The tall man whipped the sweat from his brow and slipped the phone back into his pocket. "Man he really wants that kid"

The gunner turned towards the taller man, he knew all about this 'boy' he was hired to kill, the boys weight, height, age, appearance, personality. However he was never told of the reasons why this boy was next on his riffles hit list.

"Why is it the your boss is in such a hurry to finish off this boy? Is he really that dangerous?"

"Ha, hell if I should know, hes not dangerous as in he could come and kick the boss in his ass, not that the kid hasn't tried, but the boy has enough info to put him away for life, that is if the boy ever spills the beans"

The fat one looked up at the taller man. "I though this was about revenge? You know, for destroy'n that school thing and for ditching him in that world match that was held here?"

The gunner leaned on the barrel end of his gun 'this boy is beginning to interest me more and more, never in my years have I meet anyone, let alone a mere boy to say no to Boris'.

The taller man shrugged his shoulders "Its probly both, you know as well as I do how boss treats those that ditch on him"

A smirk worked its way onto the gunners face 'yes, that's true, the boy has out smarted you Boris on more then one occasion, and you know the saying 'bite me once shame on you, bite me twice shame on me'' the gunner stepped out of the shadows of the ally, he was a good looking man, probly in his middle 30's with short brown hair spiked slightly in the front. His green eyes surveyed the hotel, as he mentally stored info of the fire exits, windows, distance between patio's and other aspects of the building that he may end in the near future.

"Hey pretty boy! Get your ass back here!"

The the gunner's smirked grew as he turned and made his way back into the ally "Do you mind keeping the volume down lard head, and my name is Zack"

Zack walled pass the two men into the darker area of the ally.

"Why the little punk ass!" the fat man turned to follow Zack but a strong hand on his should prevent him.

"Just clam down you moron, once he's done his job will get rid of him"

--------------Back At The Hotel---------------------

Max wrapped his arm around Rei's shoulders "Come on, where only joking around"

The neko jin wrapped his arm over the blondes "Are ya sure your just trying to make peace with me so I'll cook you lunch?"

"What me? Never?"

grumble

"Your stomach is saying others wise Max" With a wink Rei opened the door to their hotel. "I'll see what I can whip up"

Rei made his way to the kitchen while the three other teens made their selves comfortable on the couch, none of them noticed the door to Kai's and Rei's room was open.

'Lets see, we got eggs, cheese, ham, peppers....looks like omelets' Rei grabbed what he needed from the fridge and set it on the counter.

'I guess that means I better start working on the frying pan'

Rei found the frying sitting the sink, he was just about to pick it up.

"I wouldn't bother Rei"

"Ah!" Rei jumped at least a foot in the air (cough neko jin cough)

"God Kai! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Tyson, Max and Kenny came running into the kitchen after hearing Rei's yelling.

"Hey Kai!" Max bounced over and wrapped his arm over the taller teens shoulders "So this is wear you've been hiding, man Kai you really missed out on getting to know your fans, there were quite a few girls with 'I LUV KAI' T-shits"

Tyson grabbed Kai's other shoulder and gave a glance at Rei "You know Kai, one fan girl gave Rei quite a scare"

"Tyson!" Rei lunged after the Dragoon blader while Max and Kenny had to hold their sides from laughing.

Kai gathered up the ingredients that Rei had taken out and put them back in the fridge. "You have one hour to get ready" with that Kai turned his back to the other teens and headed out of the kitchen.

"Kai!" Rei came running after Kai leaving a swore Tyson on the kitchen floor. "What do you mean by one hour?"

"Tyson, Max, Kenny, I'm only saying this once, while you were gone Mr. Dickinson called, there is going to be a pre-tournament ceremony, the car will be here in one hour"

"Is there gonna be food?"

Kai placed his crimson eyes on the youth "sigh yes Tyson, there will be food"

"All right!"

Kai turned and walked into his room with Rei behind him.

'I might as well, now is just as good of time as any other'

Rei closed the door behind him and sat on his bed.

"Uh Kai?"

Kai was pulling out a pair of pants and t-shirt from his bag "yes"

"About last night I, I'm not going to tell anyone" Rei moved his gaze on the floor, now that he stepped into the water might as well go for a swim "...but, I think you should tell them, or at least the reason" Rei noticed that Kai seemed to be frozen in place "we really don't know anything about you, and I, I just though that if you share maybe it would make you fe-" Rei jumped when he heard the bathroom door in their room slam shut. "Then again, maybe not" Rei mumbled to himself while he got dressed in the room.

In about 15 min, Rei and Kai came out of their room, Rei was wearing what looked like his usually out fit (season 3 ppl) but black, with a white belt that was longer then his normal red one. On the front of his shirt had the chinese symbol for power. Kai was wearing black baggy dress pants with a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black version of his scarf.

"Hey guys" Tyson and Max were playing Soul Caliber while Kenny watched.

"Haha! Tyson you fell of the wind tower again! I win!" Max dropped his controller on the ground and went into his victory pose.

"Whatever" Tyson turned of the powered and looked over the back of the couch to see Rei and Kai leaning ageist the wall him. "Hey guys, what's with the digs?"

"Tyson, were going to the ceremony" Rei looked up at the clock above the tv "in less then 45 mins"

"I know that"

"Tyson, your suppose to semi dress up for this type of thing!"

"Hey! Kai didn't say anything about that!" Tyson pointed an accusing finger at the teen to Rei's right.

Kai looked towards Tyson "It not nice to point Tyson, you might lose a finger that way"

Tyson was about to react but Rei's words rung in his ear.

'Tyson, just, just try and lay of Kai for a while ok?'

'Rei looked pretty serious'

"Come on Max, Chief, lets get ready"

Kenny almost dropped Dizzy "Tyson are you feeling alright?"

"Hey, the sooner we get dressed the sooner we get to eat!"

-------------30 mins later

"Guys come on! Were gonna be late!" Rei was pacing back and forth across the white carpet behind the couch.

"Rei" Rei looked up to see Kai in the same place he was 40 mins ago. "Stop pacing and sit down, its not like they can start without us"

'Kai does have a point' Rei sighed and collapsed on the couch.

--------------10 mins later

"Ready!" Tyson, Max and Kenny all came out of their room wearing similar out fits to each other but different colors.

"Finally!" Rei jumped up and headed to the door followed by Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai on the end.

"Excused me, Mr. Kon?" Rei turned and saw a man in a black suit standing in front of the hotels main door.

"Yes" The man walked over to Rei and pointed towards the back door.

"I'm afraid that due to some 'disturbances' out front then you will have to enter the limo from the back"

"Uh, Ok"

'disturbances?'

"This way please" The man lead them out the back door and opened the door to a large limo.

"Wow! Sweet ride!" Tyson and Max ran by Rei and jumped into the limo. "Guys you have to see this! Its huge in here!"

Rei rolled his eyes as the hyper blonde grabbed Kenny and pulled him in. "Hey watch it Tyson! Dizzy is sensitive!"

"Mr Kon, Mr. Hiwatari, if you please" the man that was holding the door open motioned for them to get into the limo.

Rei nodded as he took a deep breath and slide inside. "Wow Kai, their right, this is pretty big for a car!"

Kai stood out side the limo looking in. 'It can't be that far to walk'

"Come on Kai!" Tyson and Max jumped out of the Limo and pushed the crimson eyed teen inside.

"Tyson!" Tyson ran around to the other end of the limo. Max sat across from him, while Kenny and Rei sat next to Tyson. Kai picked himself off the floor and walked over to sit next to Max who was laughing at Tyson.

"Hey guys look! There's even a fridge and tv!"

Max, Tyson, Kenny and Rei spent the next few mins exploring the limo. Kai just sat back in his seat with his eyes closed, he had ridden in a limo numerous times with his grandfather, no, with Voltaire, there was nothing about that man that deserved that title.

"Hey guys what's that noise" Rei had stopped with his vibration control on his chair. "It sounds like yelling"

Tyson looked up from the fridge "Hey your right, can you see out the window"

Rei sat on the end of the limo and put his hands on the glass around he eyes to try and see threw "I can't see a thing, the windows are to dark" Rei felt around the frame on the window and felt a small switch by his middle finger "Hey guys I think I found it" He moved his finger over the button and pushed down which caused the glass window to slide.

"OH MY GOD!!! ITS REI!!!!!!!"

"WOW!" Rei was blown back onto the limo floor. "THIS MUST BE THE DISTURBANCE THE GUY WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

Tyson jumped to the window "WOW! LOOK AT ALL THE FAN GIRLS!"

"TYSON!TYSON!TYSON!"

"THIS IS GREAT!"

"MAX! MAX! MAX!"

"HELLO LADIES!" Tyson pulled his head back in the widow to see Max with his upper body out of the sun roof. "THIS IS FANTASTIC!"

Rei crawled across the floor of the limo and pulled himself back to the window.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME REI!!!!" Rei waved back at the girl fully pink as he push the switch and the window rolled back up.

Kai just smirked at Rei "DON'T SAY ANYTHING KAI!"

Max jumped down from the sunroof and walked over to Rei "COME ON REI! YOU DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOUR FANS WAITING!"

"HEY I HAD MY FACE OUT THE WIDOW TWICE! TAKE KAI!"

Kai shot Rei a if-you-like-your-head-to-say-on-your-body-you'll-take-that-back-this-second look.

Tyson jumped down from the sun roof "COME ON KAI! YOU GOTTA GIVE THE FANS WHAT THEY WANT!"

Just as Tyson finished his piece a chanting of "KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI!" started to come from outside.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Kai pressed his back hard ageist his seat.

Max and Tyson gave each other a smirk as Tyson ran back up to the sun roof "PRESENTING THE BLADEBREAKERS CAPTAIN!" If it was possible the screaming outside got louder. Max and Tyson ran at Kai each holding one of Kai's arms.

"TYSON LET ME GO!"

"NO WAY KAI, THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

Before Kai could get another word out, the two teens grabbed hold of his legs and pushed him threw the sun roof.

"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT YOUR NAMED ON MY BUTT!!!!!!!!!"

"WOW!" Rei and Kenny had to cover their ears from the screaming.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET DOWN!"

Rei made his way over to Tyson and Max who were having a hard time keeping the angry teen up "HEY GUYS I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"WELL SENSE WERE GONNA DIE ANYWAY I DON'T SEE THE HARM IN TRYING SOMETHING NEW, DO YOU MAXY?"

"YOU KNOW TYSON I DON'T, ON THREE?"

"ONE"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING"

"TWO"

"DON'T WORRY KAI, EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL"

"THREE!"

Tyson and Max pushed Kai all the way threw the sun roof so that he was now sitting on top of the limo. "HURRY MAX" Max shut and locked the sun roof.

Rei looked at Tyson and Max in total shock. "You, You guys are SO dead when Kai gets down!"

--------------On Top Of The Limo------------

Kai sat on the roof with the same look as Rei.

'I can't believe it! Do they have a death wish!' Kai crawled across the roof careful no to fall into the horde of screaming fan girls. He tried pushing down on the sun roof.

'They locked it! Shit! This is just what I need to be stuck on top of a limo in the heart of Russia! Might as well stick a bulls eye on my back and call Boris myself!'

----------------------On A Roof Top Over Looking Moscow----------

"Gunner boy! Are you ready yet!" The fat man was looking over the edge of the building "The limo is directly below us, lucky for us the kids in clear site"

Zack kneeled at the edge of the building with his riffle locked under his left arm "Yes, I'm ready, now if you would stop your babbling I can end our little adventure"

"Just make sure you hit him!"

Zack gripped the gun with both hands "Don't worry, I alway hit my mark"

And he did....

0

0

0

0

0

So ya I'm leaving it here, Well have a great weekend. I know school for most of you is starting soon (me too sadly, oh well only 2 years left of high school WAHOOOOO)

Good luck to those that are going back to the jail they call school.


End file.
